


the soft, painful moments

by my_minha



Series: the small, insignificant moments [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst-ish?, Fluff, M/M, directly after 2park vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/pseuds/my_minha
Summary: after their vlive, jihoon is ready to sleep but woojin won't let him till he fulfills his request.





	the soft, painful moments

**Author's Note:**

> back with more of this yaaay

“We did it!” Woojin cheered as he closed the V app and scanned through the video to see how many hearts they’d earned. Jihoon leaned close to Woojin to take a look himself, forgetting for a moment that he had his own phone to check with. 

When he saw the length of their vlive, he gaped. An hour and almost thirty minutes?! 

“We were live for that long? Wow.” Jihoon muttered, amazed and the other Park hummed in agreement. 

“Time flies when you’re having fun.” Woojin said, then he turned bright eyes at Jihoon, “We should do this again when we're free. I didn't think we'd have so much fun.” 

Jihoon grinned almost teasingly, “And you were scared none of our fans would remember bunssodan.” 

“That’s because we haven’t called ourselves that in a while.” Woojin nudged Jihoon’s shoulder, their faces close and Jihoon’s eyes silently tracked the other’s features, an action he’d been unconsciously doing since the vlive. 

It was a miracle the other hadn't noticed yet. Jihoon's been trying to understand Woojin ever since they'd kiss a second time in their dorm room. Jihoon was starting to think Woojin was just messing around with him. It was far-fetched, he knew— Woojin would never play with people like that— but what else would explain his more-than-ok attitude of kissing his best friend?

That, and the other hadn’t made a single move on him since. 

If Jihoon’s memories weren’t living proof, he would have thought the last two times were all some crazy hallucination. It’d been months and Woojin seemed to be keeping their touching to a minimum which Jihoon hadn’t noticed at first since he was trying to avoid Woojin the first few days too. 

But now that time has passed and things have settled more or less between them, Jihoon was starting to notice that Woojin didn’t manhandle him around as often or place his arm around his shoulder for too long. Jihoon didn’t want to overthink it especially since Woojin still treated him the same with their bantering and occasional fighting but he wanted to know what the hell was going on in that brain of his to finally understand. 

And maybe it could help him understand these uncomfortable feelings swirling in his chest whenever he was around the other Park too. 

Woojin scanned the last few comments on the vlive before flinging his phone to the side and declaring, “I’m gonna take a shit.” 

Reminded again why Woojin deserved none of his internal stressing, Jihoon snapped that he didn't need to know but the other had already ran to the bathroom and shut the door with a slam and a crazy laugh. Jihoon shook his head and sighed, wondering how Woojin could still be so loud and energetic after a concert and vlive. 

Since Jihoon was the completed opposite, he crawled onto his bed and laid on his side. With his phone, he scrolled through whatever notifications he had on his social media apps, waiting for sleep to pull him under sooner or later. 

He was beginning to nod off when he heard the door to the bathroom opening and closing and Jihoon ignored it as he shut his eyes, hand falling still on his phone. 

“Have you changed it already?” 

Jihoon almost jumped a mile on the bed, “Fu--! Goddamnit Woojin, I was about to sleep.”

“Already?” Woojin asked, like it wasn’t past midnight right now. He kneeled further on Jihoon’s bed, peering over his shoulder to look at his phone. “So did you?”

“Wha--? Change what?” 

“My contact name in your phone.” 

“Oh.” Jihoon glanced down at his device. He came to my bed for that? “I’ll change it later.”

Woojin scoffed, reaching over to snatch Jihoon’s phone from his lax hand. “Nu uh. I’ve been asking you to change it to ‘My love Chamsae’ for awhile but you never did and you’re gonna forget again if you don’t do it now.” He thrust it back to Jihoon’s face, the phone’s screen lit up in his contact books.

“How the hell do you know my password?!” 

“Wasn’t hard to guess. Really? All 1?”

Jihoon’s felt his face flame, “It was the only thing I could think of!” He defended, taking his phone back with a scowl.

With hands propped on his hips, Woojin demanded, “Change it.”

And some bratty feeling inside Jihoon made him respond, “No.”

They narrowed their eyes, sizing each other up as the two Parks stubbornly held their positions.

Then with no words said, they both leapt into action. Jihoon rolled out of the bed at the same time as Woojin made a grab for him. He ran from the younger, a grin stretching across his face when Woojin shouted after him. Jihoon debated on hiding inside the bathroom, but remembered Woojin just went in there and the smell would be likened to a slow death in comparison to what Woojin would do to him. 

So he jumped to the other bed, yelping when Woojin grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down onto the pillows. 

“Change it!”

“No!”

“I will make your life hell, Park Jihoon!”

“Do your worst, Park Woojin!” 

Jihoon was so tempted to laugh but he kept it up, glaring playfully at Woojin who was wriggling his fingers at him. If the younger thought tickling him was going to achieve anything, he’s got another thing coming. Jihoon didn’t win first in the tickling test of Star Road for nothing. 

Woojin opened his mouth—

—and their room’s doorbell went off. 

They both glanced in the direction of the entrance, snapped back to reality before looking at each other in confusion. That’s when Jihoon realized that Woojin was actually on top of him, straddling his legs with his hand pinning one of Jihoon’s wrist to the bed. 

It was a good thing Woojin wasn’t looking at him because Jihoon wouldn’t have been able to explain the sudden redness flooding his face. 

Fuck! What was he doing?! What were  _ they _ doing? 

“Who’s there?” Woojin called. 

“Housekeeping! I’m just here to remind you to lower down your voices as there are others already asleep and who wish to not be disturbed by two shouting demons. Thank you!” Then he left, just like that. 

Woojin was bemused. “Did he just call us demons?”

Jihoon, however, was preoccupied about the situation right now. “Uhm Woojin—”

“Oh right!” Woojin brightened, looking back down at Jihoon again with a grin, “Since we can’t be too rowdy, let’s just settle with the fact that I caught you so therefore I win. Change it.” He seemed so smug in his victory, Jihoon was almost amused but as he was feeling all sorts of butterflies and whatever insect equivalent to the things going on in his gut right now, he easily acquiesced. 

Jihoon used his free hand to open his phone and type through his contacts for Woojin’s name. Once he was done changing it, he showed it to Woojin who’s grin couldn’t have gone any brighter. 

Jihoon sort of expected Woojin to get off him once he got what he wanted, not the younger leaning down to snuggle against Jihoon and bringing them so close it reminded him of Moments That Should Not Be Mentioned One and Two. 

“My love Hoonie. And I’m your love Chamsae.” Woojin mumbled gleefully, close to Jihoon’s ear and the older instinctively wrapped his own hands around the other’s waist as they settled into some sort of embrace. 

“What are you getting so happy about, stupid?” Jihoon grumbled, avoiding Woojin’s gaze. Hopefully his blush had died down and the other hadn’t noticed. 

“It’s just cute. For us.” Woojin shrugged. 

“And what is us?” 

Shit. Jihoon shouldn’t have said that. He  _ shouldn’t  _ have said that. As much as he’d like to understand  _ this _ , he wasn’t ready for it  _ now _ . Jihoon still had to figure out his changing views about Woojin and also how that could mean for the group. And what if Jihoon didn’t like what he heard and he’d break down in front of Woojin? 

No, no,  _ no. _ He couldn’t let that happen. 

“Ahh, I’m so sleepy and you woke me up before I could get to it.” Jihoon rapidly followed up, extracting himself from whatever cuddle session was going on and fake yawned. He kept his back to Woojin as he rounded the bed and flopped onto his own. With a hasty “good night!”, Jihoon wrapped the blankets around his head and breathed out shakily under the covers. His heart felt like it was about to jump out of his throat from how hard it was beating against his ribcage. 

With relief, Woojin didn’t answer his question, probably believing Jihoon really went back to sleep when he was actually still mentally beating himself up. It took some time before the lights switched off and Jihoon was about to fall into a fitful slumber when he heard Woojin say from the other side, “Good night, Jihoon.”

Jihoon grimaced. How could three little words make his heart ache so?  

**Author's Note:**

> ....i miss the kissing already LOL next chap def gonna add it in somehow


End file.
